Ancient Eye
The Ancient Eye is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily near ancient buildings and ruins, such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins (in ) and Temple of Godcat (in ). It is a member of the Eye enemy class. Appearance The Ancient Eye is a levitating foe made up of five brown spherical structures. Four spiked spheres surround the largest orb, its main body, which features a large yellow-orange eye in the middle. Overview Ancient Eyes are completely non-elemental foes, with a reasonable amount of power that can't be resisted. They can also debuff the party's party and them, making Ancient Eyes a potential issue. However, in EBF3 Ancient Eyes can massively buff their own , giving them considerable offensive might. If this happens, the player should either hit them with or take them down outright. In EBF3, Ancient Eyes are immune to and but are weak to and attacks, making Air Strike, Thunderbolt and Plasmacross the most effective methods of dealing with them. In EBF4, Ancient Eyes now merely resist Earth and Poison. They are vulnerable to , , and especially . As such, the player has plenty of options of dealing with them, though Blast and Air Strike are particularly powerful. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 status and lowers magical attack power. Attacks with no element. |HP = 130 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 22 |AP = 3 |Gold = 15 |thunder = -60% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |psn = 100% |item1name = Paper Talisman |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Metal Gear |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Hand Bomb |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Magnet |item4chance = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 players. |HP = 140 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.2 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 33 |AP = 2.4 |SP = 2.4 |Gold = 25 |ice = -60% |earth = 50% |poison = 50% |bomb = -80% |wind = -60% |water = -60% |psn = 100% |syphon = -100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Glass |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Microcontroller |item4chance = 80% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Flamethrower |Target5 = All |Power5 = 22 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 70% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 70% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Flamethrower |Target5 = All |Power5 = 8 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 33% 66% |StatusStrength5 = 1x 10% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Tackle; * Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/6), Double Tackle (1/6), Grind (1/6), Pulse (1/6), Flamethrower (1/6), Buff (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked and/or Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/5), Double Tackle (1/5), Grind (1/5), Pulse (1/5), Flamethrower (1/5). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4